


Graveyard Gathering

by KonaKoa



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Family, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKoa/pseuds/KonaKoa
Summary: Ryo takes Anya to visit their mothers grave for her first time on their moms death day. They are soon greeted by a wonderful surprise.
Relationships: Shu Rei Fuan | Kento Rei Fuan / Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made due to my mom passing away about 6 years ago today. I wrote this to help me sort of cope with those emotions and also, I wanted to dedicate it to her and my friends. I've found that my friends have adopted me like I'm their own flesh and blood. They literally are my sisters...and I'd be lost without them. They've helped me through many of my losses through the years and I just want to thank them.

The skies overhead were a beautiful yet humbling mix of grays, steel blue hues, and whites. The clouds had covered up any sunshine that would try to peek through. It wasn't exactly a cold day but it wasn't one of the warmest either. A gentle breeze would kick up a few of the dead leaves that'd been left over from fall every now and then. The leaves danced and tumbled down the street every few minutes. The sound of their scraping the ground mixed with the sound of feet walking down the street. 

"This will be your first time getting to visit Mom's grave, won't it?" Ryo glanced over at his sister, Anya. The dark haired, blue eyed boy, was dressed appropriately for the weather and occasion. His black puffer jacket was zipped up, a white shirt on underneath and a nice pair of blue jeans and his sneakers. He was concerned for his sister though. She seemed to be a little more out of it than usual today. 

The blonde girl stared off into a daze of her own thoughts. Blinking she shook her head and glanced up at her brother, having snapped out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It will be. I never managed to go and visit her because Dad's family wouldn't let me. I guess they were afraid I'd run into you or father. They aren't very happy with him and they were trying to keep us separated because of the destinies we faced. Focus on training and all of that..." She frowned a little, cuddling a little more into her purple jacket with it's fur trim.

"Man, Dad was right, they really were a bunch of stricties." Ryo laughs a little but offers a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I bet Mom would've completely understood. I'm sure she's happy to know that you'll be able to finally come and visit. We even brought her favorite flowers and her favorite snack as an offering! Which you'll be able to try as well later." Watching her give a half hearted smile, Ryo wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

Anya sighed and hugged onto her brother a little trying to cheer up a bit. There weren't many memories she had of her mother, but, she at least had some. As vague as they were she cherished them. "How..many memories do you have of Mom..?" Her blue eyes shifted up to look at Ryo. 

"Hmn, not too many, but I do remember her face, her hair...and that smile. She always managed to get Dad to smile and me. " Fondly he smiled at the memory. 

Meanwhile, the two were being followed by a dear friend of theirs, Kento. His heart was definitely in the right place as he just wanted to make sure they were both okay. He tried his best to stay farther back away from the two of them to give them space. It's not like he'd been invited to come along. Rowen had told him about their visit to their mothers grave today. He had gotten dressed nicely as quickly as he could and made his way over. He'd nearly missed them as they'd just left when he arrived. 

Tucked in Kento's green coat pockets were a few gifts for his friends. In his hand however was a bag with an offering just in case he managed to be invited. If not, he figured he could always just eat it later. Watching them his eyebrows furrowed upward as he noticed Anya being down in the dumps. The fact she spaced out was enough to tell him she wasn't okay. If only he could approach them about it! This was a little frustrating to him, but, he respected the situation. 

Ryo and Anya continued their stroll toward the cemetery, talking among themselves quietly as they did. The two of them laughing a little here and there. Neither one seemingly noticing their friend stalking them to the location. After crossing quite a few roads and taking a bus the siblings plus Kento finally arrived at the Cemetery. The two started up the steps toward their mothers grave while Kento ducked behind the wall of the entrance and watched the two ascend. Pausing in his footsteps Ryo gives a gentle but loud sigh. 

"You've made it this far, Might as well come with us the rest of the way!" Ryo smirked as he turned to look over his shoulder at his friend. Anya curiously raised an eyebrow and turned to see what or who Ryo was talking to. Kento's eyes just widened as he gulped and seethed a little at being caught. 

"Eheheh..So, I guess ya did notice me following you, huh? Kento grinned nervously and embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head. "Y-you sure it's okay man? I really didn't want to impose. I just wanted to make sure that you two were okay." 

Anya's eyes widen at seeing Kento standing there. With arms stretched out she takes off down the stairs. "KEN!!" Tears streamed down her face as she leaped into his arms. Kento quickly met her in the middle, swinging her around a little as he hugged her tightly. He made sure his feet were planted firmly, using his strength to make sure the two didn't fall backward.

"Heh, Careful! You might spill the offering." Kento smiled softly as he ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tears. "C'mon, Let's go see your Mom. I'd love to get to meet her and be there for both you and Ryo." Looking up at Ryo he grinned, put his arm around Anya's shoulder and started leading her back up to her brother. "Heh, thanks man...for letting me tag along I mean."

"It's fine. Your practically family anyways, Kento." Ryo smiled as his friend also put his arm around his shoulder. "You could've asked at any point and I wouldn't of minded. I still never got to thank you for trying to cheer me up before with trying to meet your family. So, thanks for that."

The small group after walking through the rows of lost loved ones finally find the gravestone they'd been looking for. Proceeding with the typical ritual, the three of them properly washed the grave, removed the weeds and spruced it up. Once they finished the group lit some incense, placed flowers and their food offerings. 

"So, could you tell me what you remember about Mom...?" Anya glanced over at Ryo curiously. "I'd love to hear a few stories..!"

"Yeah, us too!" Rowen quietly called over at them. Sage, Cye, Mia and Yuli all smiled as they waved over at the group. Ryo, Anya and Kento's eyes all widened as they looked at their friends, No, their extended family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-you all showed up...?" Ryo's eyes teared up as he looked at all of them. Each one taking their turn to pat him on the shoulder and grin.

"Of course, after we found out from Rowen and Kento we decided we'd follow along just in case you needed all of us. Though we figured we'd let Kento try it out first incase we weren't welcome!" Cye teased and laughed.

"Hey man, that's just cruel!" Kento smirked and leaned on his friends shoulder. 

"You guys rock!" Ryo chuckled a little before taking his place at the grave and smiling. "I guess I could fill you all in on a few stories. Though honestly, I don't remember too much. I only remember what my Dad told me growing up. He didn't like talking about her since it hurt. Pretty sure that's why he started up traveling with his photography. Sure he did it before when he was with mom, but, he just seemed like he got more obsessed with it. Whatever helps him though.." 

With that Ryo told the group stories about how he apparently had been drawn to animals like White Blaze for awhile. His mom being frightened the first time he tried to slip through the bars at the zoo. He was only 3 at the time. He also talked about how he remembered this lullaby his mom used to sing to him as he'd sleep. How she managed to make his and Anya's dad laugh and smile, that she was a little sassy and bold.

After the stories were finished the group did prayer as the incense finished their burn. The party cleaned up the gravesite and took their leave together. 

"So, whattaya say we go celebrate at Katsukura?" Rowen thumbed over his shoulder toward the city behind them. "Some good food and drinks should cheer us all up, right, Kento?" 

"Yeah Man, Duh! Heh, I could definitely go for some chow right around now!" Kento smirked and glanced over at Anya a moment, falling back a little so he could walk beside her while the others lead the way. "Hey, how are you holding up...?"

"I'm okay. I'm both sad and happy at the same time. It's such an odd feeling for me. I'm sad because... I barely remember my mom. I was only 2 when the accident happened. I do remember her lullaby. I just wish..I could see her now. Give her a big hug and tell her how much I love her. Share some girl talk time or going shopping like other girls get to do with their moms or talk about boys." Anya laughed a little as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Kind of silly..huh..?"

"Mh, not at all. I totally get that. Those are some of the most purest wishes I've honestly heard. Hearing what you and Ryo feel like...it really makes me appreciate my mom more, my whole family actually. Hm, Look uh... maybe sometime you could come over and meet my family! I wanted to introduce Ryo to them anyway. Then maybe you, my mom, and my sisters could try that out! Might not be exactly the same but, I just know they'd love you guys. Like how I love yooouuu ....guys!" Kento had found himself grinning nervously again.

"Hmn, that sounds like a great idea, Kento. Why don't you ask your family when we're allowed to come over and we'll make a weekend out of it!" Ryo smirked at his friends little slip. 

"Awesome!! I'll totally give my Mom a call tomorrow then. Oh yeah, here..! I got these for ya!" Kento handed over a care package to Ryo. "It was just a little something to help you feel better. Heh...and I got one for you too, Anya!" Smiling warmly, he pulled out the other and handed it to her. "It's got a bunch of snacks and chocolates. I figured if you were up for it and it was okay with Ryo, I could crash at your place tonight! Maybe...watch some funny movies and just snack. Like Rowen said, some food, a good laugh and great friends can fix most anything!"

"I'd really like that, honestly!" Anya smiled widely up at him before glancing at Ryo for his approval. 

"Heh, Sure, sounds like fun! But maybe this time you two should try to keep it down a little more. Mrs. Akiyama got a little aggravated from all of the screaming from those scary movies you watched!" Smirking, Ryo laughed a little with the others.

As time passed the group made it to Katsukura where they enjoyed a lot of good food and drinks. They joked and laughed about many things. Stories from when they were younger to stories of some of their hang outs. When the party was done each of the friends went their separate ways. Ryo, Kento and Anya eventually making it back home and starting their movies. At some point the three of them had fallen asleep on the couch together.

Ryo slowly woke from his slumber as the clock hit three in the morning. Glancing toward his right his eyes landed on Kento and Anya. Anya snuggled against Kento's chest, using him as a pillow, her right arm holding Mr. Muffins, as they semi-stretched out on the couch. Kento had one arm around her, the other around the top of the couch, his head tilted back as he lightly snored. 

Ryo blinked a moment before warmly smiling at them. Removing a blanket from a chair he pulled it up over the two of them. He turned off the TV and lights. 

"Thanks for everything today, Kento. Maybe one day soon, you'll be my brother for real, thanks to her." Ryo glanced at Anya before he headed toward his room. To have his friends share this day with him and Anya meant the world to him. He knew they could tell how he felt, despite not being able to say it to their faces. His friends really were his family.

Kento peeked open an eye and whispered as Ryo faded into his room. "No prob. I hope so too, future-bro.."

The End.


End file.
